


Of Gods and Trolls

by FrostedClock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedClock/pseuds/FrostedClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heir of Life, and Witch of Rage then Prince of Blood, and Seer of Hope. Humans who in different times try to help their other friends play a game. one that they seem destined to loose every time. In another dimension, the Thief Of Rage and Knight of Void helps their 12 troll friends to win a game while trying to get along with all the weirdos they call friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ===> Act 1 part 1

===>ENTER NAME  
"You try to name this young boy but his name is already caved on his plaqueranim when he turned 13 four years ago. "  
Your name is Nero Frost and you LOVE treasure hunting even if is just in your back yard. Your younger sister often makes fun of you but you don't mind. To each to his own you say. You like to think you are good at poker but your friends don't play often with you cause all you like to do when you play is horde all the diamond cards you can get. You were raised by your Mother in a almost literally split in half house. You often trip over the duct tape separating the house. You sometimes wonder why your parents just divorce and get it over with. 

You explore your room before getting the weird urge to knock your single tall bookcase down and hiss like a snake. THAT IS THE MOST STUPID IDEA EVER! You shake your head thinking you would never be strong enough to even knock it down. And thanks to your snaggletooth you kinda suck at hissing like a snake. 

You stare at the envelopes on your minty green bed. 

====> WHAT ARE THOSE ENVELOPES?  
You know of course those are your beta copies of the AWESOME SOUNDING game. Despite the article in Game Bro you read. You hope you can get some amazing treasures in the game. Well you will see as soon as your other friends get their copies. 

You glance at your laptop and see someone is trying to contact you. Well gosh golly damn! This is exciting! You sprint to the sort of L shaped desk that holds your laptop. Your screen saver is one of your favorite ships. Yes Ships. As in romance. You are a not so secret lover of Yaoi. The couple is of Ichigo Kurosaki and the hunk, Aizen Sousuke. God damn that ship. You don't care if they sort of hate each other. You love that kind of ship, one of rival turned lovers. If only there was a name for such a thing. 

You stare at the couple for a few swooning moments before opening your pesterchum. 

===> ANSWER CHUM

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering mintDiamond [MD] at 16:04--

TG: hey you there  
TG: or are you rutting around in your backyard again.  
TG: im pretty sure there are no pirate treasure back there.  
TG: dude?  
MD: Sorry i was a wee bit busy. Heh.   
MD: and of course there is Treasure back there.   
MD: Last year i found a skeleton.   
TG: yeah and wasn't it like your dead pet or some shit.  
TG: great find  
TG: you found the elusive 'farm' we all want to fucking find when we are 5.   
MD: hey that just shows you never know what your might find on an treasure hunt.   
MD: I will someday find all the treasure  
MD: All of it.   
TG: yeah whatever dude.   
TG: dont forget today is johns birthday.  
TG: did you send the present you got him  
MD: Oh gosh golly damn! FUCK  
TG: really dude did you just say that  
MD: I totally forgot.   
MD: and gosh golly damn is much more fun to say.  
MD: I wonder if I should just send the present anyway.   
MD: better late then never you know?  
TG: the hell did you get him anyway.  
MD: A four movie collection of cheesy movies I thought he'd love.

===> GO FIND JOHN'S PRESENT

You don't even log off pesterchum before shuffling through your closet. You look for the mint box that contained the movies but it is nowhere to be found. You must have put it on livingroom couch when you planned to send it last night. You go to your room door and give pause. You hope not to run into your Mother again. She is in a very odd mood. You just hope she doesnt try to summon a demon again. If your luck allows she will be watching TV in the kitchen. 

You sneak out the door and listen for the distinct sound of Devil May Cry or the sound of a failed summoning. You hear neither and you are a bit worried. But you brush it off and hurry down the left stairs. Your sister's room is next to yours but a wall was erected in the middle of the hall where tape used to be. Father had began to do that lately. You suspect that one day before you move on to greener pastures the whole house will be split and be two separate houses. 

You get down to the livingroom that is in the perfect middle of the house. Duct tape split the room in perfect half, the left covered in mint color and the other half covered in purples. But both are covered in demonology books and paintings, half drawn summoning circles and drops of something you hope was just ketchup. 

You spot the box on the table and grin broadly. You snatch it up and do a youth roll out of the room. 

==> GO OUT THE FRONT DOOR  
You cant go out the front door, it is on the right side of the house and if you tried to go over you are sure to run into your eccentric Father. Or worse your sister. You decide to use the back door and just walk around the house to one of the mailboxes. You don't know how they managed to convince the mailman to separate mail into two separate mailboxes. Or why your Father built a driveway on the other side of the yard. 

You go to the left mailbox and stuff the box into the surprisingly large mailbox and put up the swing arm flappy deally on the side. Your Mother always calls it a flag. Speaking of your Mother you notice her car is gone. She must have gone to town. 

You go inside, ignoring the urge to run to the backyard and plunder its hidden treasure beneath its grassy depths. 

No... No... You must go up and see if your friends need you. Or if any of them go the beta. 

You are suddenly back in your room! Well you did run through the house pretty fast. You plop into your chair at your desk. You see Dave has pestered you several times and gave up a few minutes ago. 

==> IGNORE DAVES PESTERS AND TALK TO JOHN!  
You do just that you send a birthday message to john's pesterchum but don't receive a reply so instead you decide to bug Rose.

\--mintDiamond [MD] has began pestering tentacleTheripist [TT] at 16:29--  
[MD]: Hey you at your computer?   
[MD]: Heard you got the game! I can't wait to play but I'm going to wait. Jade did tell me to wait. Dunno why but I trust her.   
[MD]: well guess your busy knitting or something.  
\--mintDaimond [MD] ceased pestering at 16:33--


	2. ===>Act 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will get lengthy as I go on. My keyboard is messed up currently so everything is on Hiatus! Sorry

==> BE YOUR SISTER!  
"You are now your sister. What is this young lady's name. You try to enter her name but her name was carved three years ago when she turned 13. She suspects you were going to enter something like CRAZY COOKY BROAD"

Your name is Lilia Frost. You are 16 years old. And you love Victorian style clothes and things that are steam-punk. You have a secret love of psycho clown-like killers or criminals. Such as Joker and Harley Quinn, and you love Stephen King's IT. Ah Pennywise the clown. Even if he did turn out to be a creepy ass bug. You LOVE serial killers - not just clown ones. You like the soda, Faygo, but mainly because its cheap and you get more for less. 24 oz for 99 cents! Come on! 

You also enjoy collecting top hats which you have scattered about your room, some of them are crumpled. But you don't care. You also have a love of reading a various of kinds. From vampire romances to horror to just a bit of slice of life fiction.   
You used to have a big grandfather clock in your room but it broke when you were 13 but you keep the clock hands in your Strife Sbesubus Clockkind. What will you do?

==> READ THOSE BRIGHT COLORED BOOKS LITTERING YOUR FLOOR  
Um You would never peak at those unless no one was watching. Inside is where you put printed out pictures of glorious fanart of the several fandoms you are apart of. Lewd. Sexual pictures. 

You instead shove them under your purple bed and hope no one sees it. 

===> PLAY ON YOUR LAPTOP!  
You glance at your bland gray laptop. It looks like while you were busy fucking around your small room one of your friends have been trying to contact you. Instead of seeing who it is you look at your wallpaper of the glorious cute clown. Laughing Jack. Damn that clown gets you going. 

You blush at your own thoughts and glance to see who is pestering you. Oh its just John. You forgot it was his birthday and didn't get him anything and you feel bad. You will apologize later when you get to play the beta of the game you and your brother got yesterday in the mail. 

You captuloge your laptop in your Clock Sylladex which is inconvenient at times but not all that often. You have to use your hour hand to point to the card number you stored the thing in you need. Like your laptop is in number one you would half to raise your weapons to the correct position to get it out. Maybe one day you will get a better one but for now this is all you have.

You decide to head downstairs, maybe your Father is out collecting summoning supplies or locked in his study. You head downstairs and can hear your brother running around the house. You don't often talk to him since the house was split, well not face to face. More pesterchum then anything. You wonder briefly if he was getting ready for a dig.

You get down stairs ands see your father absconding to his study with arms full of complete shit. You go quickly to the kitchen hoping he didn't see you. You cannot deal with his bullshit today. You know today will be the day you play the game. You can't waste time trying to summon some supernatural creature.

You know today is going to be a long day. 

===> GET THAT SWEET WICKED ELIXIR  
You have no idea what the 'wicked elixir' but you are in the mood for some soda. You open the fridge and smile spotting your last bottle of faygo and crack open that bottle like you are some sort of assassin in the night snapping necks and taking names. You drink the fizzy sugary swill with a satisfied sigh. Just because it is cheap does not mean it doesn't taste good.

You hear your laptop freaking out from the influx of attempts to contact you. You captuloge the rest of your faygo before getting your laptop out. 

==>ANSWER YOUR CHUMS  
\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering frostedClock [FC] at 16:14--  
[EB]: Hey! Lil?  
[EB]: did you remember what today is?   
[EB]: my birthday!  
[EB]: i got some great loot today.  
[EB] i got a little monster poster!  
[EB]: and of course cake everywhere. 

You notice he goes on to tell you something about the nefarious Betty Crocker. You roll your eyes and finally answer him.

[FC]: Sorry got a wee bit busy.   
[FC]: and I actually forgot... Again. Sorry  
[FC]: you get the beta yet?  
[EB]: haha you are so forgetful sometimes.   
[EB] and i don't know  
[EB]:I have to go downstairs and try to avoid my dad.   
[EB]: but i think he beat me to the mail so..  
[FC]: Good luck. I need to get back in my room before my paternal patriarch finds me.

You log off and head to the door. When suddenly your Father appears out of nowhere!

===>STRIFE!  
You cannot abscond with out going through the left door of the kitchen and you were BANNED from going to the left side of the house by the very man trying to drag you to his study to waste your damn time with a summoning that will fail because demons don't exist. 

You pull out your clock hands and tries to get to the right door. But your father pulls out his throwing knives. You know you are no match for his awesome skill with those knives so you run up the kitchen wall and do a youth roll over his head. Doing some kind of fucking pirouette off the handle and absconding up the stairs safely to your room. 

You count your lucky stars you were able to make it up there.


End file.
